


At the end of the Mark

by HailQueenie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, F/M, Injury, Jason Todd is so sassy, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Soul Bond, Top Slade Wilson, bond, bondmark, mostly dick and slade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailQueenie/pseuds/HailQueenie
Summary: Bonding marks are intricate designs that covers the wrist. Each person has a different design but finding matching designs means that one has found their Share or mate. What happens when Dick Grayson finds out Slade is his Share? Will they be able to get along or will this be a fight between good vs evil? Most importantly will Dick be able to survive as Slade's mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my second fanfic. I will be doing regular updates on Sundays. I have not read the comics but I've seen the Teen Titans shows and watched the animated movies. If you have any comments I would love to hear from you !

“"Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses."  
— Lao Tzu

 

The Titan Tower

“Victor any location on Slade?” I ask as he finishes up a report.

“No he hasn't come out since our last encounter with him.” Victor says glancing at me.

“Dammit!” I yelled slamming my hand against the metal desk.

  
“Sorry dude if I had to guess he already sold that chip.” Victor suggests.

  
2 weeks ago Slade stole an important microchip from Fort Dagger  
We were tasked with stopping him, but the mission was a complete failure once Slade escaped with the chip. Not to mention the Titans involvement with destroying half of the base.

  
“I was hoping to prove The Jump City Times wrong, that we are competent at our job.” I said shaking my head. No matter how much good you do, one mistake gets you blasted on the front page.

  
“Yeah that was pretty crappy of them to make our failure front page” Victory responds.

  
“Yeah….” I say rubbing my eyes tiredly

“Dick you need to sleep you look tired.” Says Victor

  
“I know it’s just….” I started

  
“Slade… I know but he’s gone underground now. So maybe he will stop making our life hell” Victor tried

  
“I know... We need to get back in to the good graces of Jump City residents.” I sigh. The team has been pulling extra missions. In order to impress Jump.

  
The door swishes open revealing Starfire.

  
“Yes, Dick why not rest today” Starfire stated floating in the room eyes focusing on me.  
She wore a long summer dress, its straps hanging off her shoulders.  
What I wouldn't give to have her as my Share. Unfortunately Tamaraneans do not have bondmarks. If she had one I’m sure hers would have matched mine.

  
“You’re right Star” I say as I approached her. I stood tall gathering my confidence.

  
“Maybe we can go get lunch today?” I asked

  
“Oh Dick, Are you asking me out on the date?” She giggled

  
“Well… I…” Rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Confidence thrown out of the window.

  
“Sure I’ll go Dick. Meet me in 30 minutes?” Star says with a radiant smile. I nod while she walks out the door she came in.

  
“Damn man, you and Star?” Victor says as he pats my shoulder giving me a small smile.

  
“I don’t know how I did it” I said without confidence.

  
“Yeah me either she must like them short and scrawny” I glare at Victor while he snickers. “Have a fun date”


	2. Dating 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Slade

**Ringo’s Casual Cafe**

 

“Oh Dick. I love eating here” Star says mouth full of some odd sandwich combo she ordered.

“Yeah they have pretty good food” It took all of my control to not devour my sandwich. When was the last time I had a decent meal?

“Yes it tastes so much better with the mustard. Would you like to try”? Star grins holding the yellow bottle

“Uh no thanks Kori mustard is a little...” I start

 “Delicious” she finishes for me.

“If that's what you call it. Hey there’s a good movie playing tonight. The Reciter do you want to see it”? I asked hopefully. “I have not heard of The Receiver. I would love to see it”. I didn’t have the heart to correct her. Hell she could have said I will kill you later and I would never have noticed. “Great it’s playing at … “The communicator suddenly beeps.

Alerting me a message from Victor “Nightwing we have a problem. Slade is back” Cyborg informs.

Way to ruin a date Slade.

“He’s been seen with a few of Black Mask’s men entering a warehouse by the docks” Cyborg says. What the hell is Black Mask doing in Jump?

“Roger. Cyborg . Be there in 5” I said as I close the communicator.

“Kori we have to go Slade and Black Mask have been spotted near the docks” My tone changes to a more serious one.

“Oh, Uh, should we not let the rest of the team handle it “ She says nervously

“Of course not we need to go right away “I demand. “Let’s go” grabbing her arm gently.

Starfire and I rode to alleyway near the warehouse on my motorcycle. We come to a stop before I pop out the communicator. “Titans regroup to my location” I whisper into the communicator sending my coordinates.

“What do we know” I ask as the rest of the team assembles,

Beastboy starts first “I flew over the warehouse. They are definitely doing something illegal. It looks like Slade is doing some type of exchange with Black Mask. Its several large crates that came off a small cargo ship”.

“I can’t conduct a scan of the boxes this far away. But by the size of the boxes I’m guessing its weapons of some type” Cyborg informs me.

“We need to move before they finish the deal. Let's surprise them from the behind. Titans move out” I say directing them towards the back of the warehouse. We quietly approach the docks watching Black Mask’s Men. As we move from our hiding spot I nod at Starfire to go ahead. She blasts some of the goons from behind.

“Shit it's the Titans” says goon number 1.

“Dammit. Take them out” says goon number 2.

Shots fire as we engage the enemy. As my team fought against Black Mask’s crew, I have another bone to pick with someone who appears to be missing from the party. I walk into the warehouse quietly. The warehouse is full of wooden crates ranging from various sizes. Its high ceilings and few windows looked intimidating. The warehouse had few lights hanging from the ceilings but overall it was barely lit. I make my way around the crates searching for Slade. I almost approach the end of the building. Where the hell is.. I hear it before I see it. A fist connects with my face reeling me back into a crate.

“Sloppy Nightwing” the voice says as they approach me. Slade I thought I get up quickly avoid a kick. Slade and I fight. Or shall I say more like dancing. The teen titans and Slade have a long complicated history. We (mostly me) knew all of Slade’s fighting styles and techniques and he knows mine. We both avoid each other’s hits. He narrowly misses my punch but grabs my collar and throws me against a metal pole in the warehouse.

”You’re always interfering little Robin” Slade mocks me as I gather myself off the floor.

“I’m no longer Robin” I growl as I flip avoiding Slade’s fists.

“You will always be Robin to me no matter how many replacements Batman orders” He responds in another mocking tone. 

We both get in a few punches in the hot warehouse, avoiding the huge crates while not breaking eye contact. I was starting to get weary from my lack of sleep. Slade kicked me hard with his heavy boot and I flew back into a wooden crate. The rough edged wood snagged bits of my costume causing parts to rip into the fabric. As I gathered myself I could hear my rough breathing as sweat fell from my brow and lip. Slade moved to stand over me.

As I tried to get up, I noticed the light reflect off the metal in Slade’s hand, a gun. He was standing over me with a gun. I hardly saw Slade point a gun at me he mostly used his swords or knives. He was so close that I could see his cold, dead eye. I froze in fear? I froze in anticipation? I just froze as I gazed up into his cold dead eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, critiques, suggestions and more are welcome!


	3. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short !

**Warehouse**

“Well little birdie looks like this is your final act” He taunts.

I close my eyes tight preparing for the worse. Raven approaches from behind knocking Slade back with her telekinesis.

“Nightwing” I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

Maybe it was stupid to take on Slade without my team. Slade fires a few shots and we duck. As I pick myself up ignoring the wood embedded in my suit I run for cover. More shots are fired as Raven and I hide behind a crate. My shoulder slightly hurts but I ignore it in favor of looking over the box. I saw Black Mask was firing shots in our direction. I duck behind the next crate while the shots are fired. The crate I was previously behind was destroyed from the bullets.

The shots stop and I didn’t have to look up as I hear Slade and Black Mask exit through the lone door.

I hold onto my shoulder as Raven makes her quick approach to me.I can see her talking but I’m unsure of what she’s saying. I start feeling hot then cold; my mouth feels like I’ve swallowed feathers or cotton and my stomach starts doing flips. I hear more footsteps approaching but I turn away from Raven and bend over emptying the sandwich from earlier. Black dots dance around my vision and suddenly the only thing I can hear is someone breathing heavily. I look up to see what looks like shadows of the rest of my team but I’m unsure. My body felt light like I was falling until all I saw… was black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in this being a mpreg just let me know. I will be willing to adjust the story!


	4. Getting back up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing recovers around family.

With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts  
\- Eleanor Roosevelt

**The Mansion Infirmary**

I slowly gain conscience and open my eyes to blinding harsh lights. I close my eyes tight then try to open them slowly to adjust to the white lights.

“Dick you’re an idiot” a male voice said.

Even after just gaining consciousness the voice was hard not to recognize.

 _Great,_ I didn’t want to do this right now so I close my eyes.

“Closing your eyes won’t tune me out” the voice mocks.

He’s right I open my eyes glaring at the person who decides that I didn’t need any more rest. I take in the dull cream colored walls, the lack of windows and high ceilings. All it was missing was a welcome home mat. Jason is reading a magazine covering his entire face likes he’s engrossed in. He’s sitting in a chair facing opposite of me.

“What happened? “ I asked my voice coming out low and scratchy.

“You almost died. But what else is new right”? He says not bothering to put down the magazine. He always takes death lightly.

I wait for him to elaborate “What about my team”? After a minute of no response.

“Oh. They originally took you to the hospital but Bruce broke you out” Jason said knowingly.

I growled “And why are you here” Tired of his lack of enthusiasm.

“What else? To be your voice of reasoning, plus dear old dad wants us here for a good ole’ fashion family reunion.” he says with fake joy.

“Jason….” I start to scold.

“Save your strength, everyone is fine” Jason says finally putting down the….. Wait is that a playboy magazine? He was wearing a battered motorcycle jacket with a black t-shirt, grey cargo pants and heavy black boots. His hair was wild.

“What happened”? I ask again irritated at the lack of answers Jason has given me.

“You got shot” He says lamely.

“It feels like I was hit with a ton bricks” I wince while I try to adjust my back in the bed.

“I’m sure anyone would say that when they’re up against Slade” He nods.

“What about Slade and Black Mask”? I ask clearing my voice.

“Yeah about that…” Jason trails off.

“What? “ I said tiredly “They got away” Jason said lamely.

“Dammit “I cursed. Slade always seems to elude us.

“That’s okay because, if Black Mask is involved now we get to be partners like old times right Dickie you know before I died.” Jason says again with the same fake joyfulness.

The door creaks open revealing Alfred. Alfred takes a look at me and scowls “Master Todd you were informed to alert us if Master Dick wakened” Alfred said disappointingly.

“I forgot” Todd said calmly

“Oh Master Dick welcome back to the land of living” Alfred says as he smiles.

“Are you sure this isn’t the land of the dead” I quip a low blow.

“Is that a shot at me”? Jason says annoyed.

“Well then. Master Todd your presence here is no longer required since Master Dick is awake” Alfred said dismissing Jason.

“Fine I’ll leave and Dick” I look up quizzingly “Go fuck yourself” He says as he walks out the door.

“Jason’s language has colored over the years” I say

“Yes he could use a little bit more home training” Alfred scoffs.

“How are you feeling”? “Tired” I respond quietly.

“I don’t doubt that. Master Bruce would like to have a word with you. I will alert him that you are awake” He said reassuringly. Taking his phone out no doubt texting Bruce.

“How long was I out” I ask “About a day we had to remove the bullet from your shoulder” Alfred said nodding his head. A minute later the door creaks open again revealing Bruce.

“Dick” Bruce says curiously.

“Yes” I reply wincing as I tried straightening my back in the hospital bed. 

“How are you feeling” Bruce asked

“I’m fine Bruce” I said encouraging.

“Good….We need to talk about your last mission” Bruce informs me.

“But” I started to argue.

“We will talk once you are able to get up and move around. They almost couldn’t get that bullet out of your shoulder” He says solemnly as he walks out the door.

* * *

 

**Few hours later**

I was in a pair of grey sweatpants and blue cotton sleeveless shirt. A wide band aid covered the back of my shoulder. It ached when I moved it but the meds seemed to take care of most of the pain. I felt so tired and drained but I need to get back to my team so we can take down Black Mask and Slade. I was currently standing in from of the super computer in the Batcave along with Jason and Bruce.

“What happened should not have happened” Bruce began “With a high profile mercenary like Deathstroke you should have not diverged from your team. You could have been killed or severely injured” He chastised. I knew this was coming. I glanced over at Jason who had a smug look on his face.

“But I wasn’t” I tried. He ignored me “That’s why I’m letting Jason join you and your team on your hunt for Black Mask.”

“I’d rather walk out in traffic” I say lamely.

“Oh don’t be like that Dickiebird we will along” Jason said wrapping his arm around my uninjured shoulder. When did he get so tall he was like 5 inches taller than me and he still had that smug look on his face. I debated on smacking it off.

“I have no intention of leaving behind piles of bodies” I said condescendingly

“Well lucky you don’t have to that’s why I’m here” He said matter of factly. Like killing people was normal.

“Jason” I was about to give him another spiel on why killing is wrong Bruce cuts me off before I can do so.

“Red Hood has made it _clear_ that he will not be using _any_ guns during the mission. Nor will he kill anyone.” Bruce glares at Jason.

“Well that’s good news…Sort of” I say. Still not too sure if this was a good idea. “Well you know you can’t stay in the tower right” I tell him. “Oh god no. Not with you band of flower picking asshats. I have my own little spot in Jump. Jason scoffs.

“So how are we supposed to get the other Titans on board? Red Hood doesn’t have the best rep” I say cautiously.

“Don’t worry I have that covered” He smiles at me showing teeth. It’s almost like I made a deal with the devil.

“Well I guess that is fine. It will be just like old times Jason. I miss having my little brother around” I smile up at him.

“Don’t get too mushy we haven’t put Black Mask in the dirt yet” Jason said.

I glare at him.

“Joking” Jason puts his hands up in defense.

Bruce breaks our little reunion “Intel Jason gathered suggests that Deathstroke delivered Black Mask advanced weapons he smuggled from Russia. Intel also suggests that the weapons haven’t left Jump City yet.

“We need to get them away from Black Masks and his crew immediately" I quip.

“I have tracked them down to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Jump”. Jason says knowingly.

“Let’s go” I say getting ready to grab my gear.

“Dick your shoulder is still healing” Bruce says gently. I turned to Bruce and froze. He looked genuinely worried. It has been a long time since I’ve seen that expression.

“My team needs me we have to stop Black Mask” I tell him gently. “You won’t be any good to them if you’re injured” He says discouraging me. I had a feeling he was tied against me catching Black Mask and the fact that I was shot.

“I can take it easy Bruce” I replied with confidence “I can’t convince you otherwise can I?” He said with a slight smile on his face.

“No. You taught me how to be stubborn” I smirked. Which he could not deny.

He sighed “….You’re right good luck I will let you handle this” He accepted.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick realizes something about his bondmark. Enter Redhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this is starting a little slow but it will pick up very soon so please stay with me!

**Titans Tower**

After returning to the tower and reassuring everyone I was fine, I thought I’d try the date thing again with Kori. 

 

I knocked on her door. When she answered, her hair was pulled into a beautiful wild ponytail. Her smile was as bright as a 100 watt light bulb. 

 

She suddenly frowned  “Dick are you alright?” As I stared at her. 

 

Way to go idiot. I thought to myself.

 

I gathered myself “Hey Star, If you’re still up for it. I would like to see that movie with you” I said nervously. 

 

“Of course Dick, I hope next time we will not be interrupted” She giggled. 

 

“Yeah me too. How about tomorrow night”?

 

“That sounds great,” She remarks enthusiastically.  

 

Victor would be so proud! My game has improved.

 

As I returned to my room I stopped to look at my bondmark. I gazed upon the violet intricate tiny design that encased my wrist. A design similar to a henna tattoo. I hope I never run into my Share because Star is all I want.  

 

“Hey man are you sure you’re alright,” Garfield asks 

 

“Yeah I’m alright” I offer

 

“Worried about your Share”? He asked. 

 

“I know this is personal but have you ever found yours,” I asked quietly

 

“No…. but. I wish I didn’t” He said nervously. “There is someone I kinda like who also doesn’t have a bondmark”

 

I had to admit it took me a longer than I should have to figure out who he was talking about.

 

“Oh,  I didn't know that” I respond nervously 

 

He finishes for me”Yeah man”

 

“Well good luck,” I say with a smile

 

“Yeah you too,” He says returning my smile. 

  
  


………………………………………………………………………………

  
  


“Titans a transmission is coming in” I hear Victor’s voice on the com in my room.

 

I grabbed my mask and quickly put on my suit.

 

“Put the call on the screen Victor” I demand as I enter the room. The other titans joining me in front of the screen.

 

The person staring back at us should not have surprised me. But it did.

 

“Hello Titans” A fake mechanical voice responded.

“Red Hood” Cyborg said, “What do you want”?

“I have some information regarding the whereabouts of Black Mask. I heard about your last failure and I thought why not help the Titans. Think of it as community service” Red Hood says heading straight to the point. I could picture him smirking through the helmet. 

“Why should we trust you” Beast Boy scoffs.

“Because…” He paused. The idiot probably didn’t even think that far ahead

“Why? ……Because he needs to be stopped obviously” He says without conviction a few seconds later.

“Sorry we don’t deal with murderers” Cyborg responds with malice

“That’s gonna be a hard no dude” Beast Boy agrees.

Right. I’m assuming he didn’t think this through. I sigh internally. What an idiot.

“Titans I believe we should listen to Hood” Helping Jason out. Glaring at him on the screen.

“What” Cyborg says mouth agape.

“We should?” Raven asks

“Hood knows Black Mask better than we do. We need to stop him before he escapes Jump”. I respond with confidence. Hoping I could sell this to the others.

“Right apparently the weapons Slade sold Black Mask are high tech military grade guns and equipment he got from Russia.” Red Hood agrees

“There’s no telling what Slade type of weapons Slade sold him,” Cyborg says thoughtfully.

“Alright Hood you have the Titan’s support,” I say.

“ …..Good” He looked taken back by the sudden change in responses. “I’ll send you the coordinates to where you need to meet me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I am moving out of my apartment. I will try to have the chapters to you as quickly as I can.


	6. The Mission

**Outskirts of Jump City**

We finally end up in front of a warehouse outside of Jump’s city lines. With much protest, we split up our 6 man team. Beast Boy and Cyborg are at the south side entrance. Raven and Starfire are manning the side entrances and Hood and me at the front entrance.

I was annoyed because Beastboy, Cyborg and Red Hood had been arguing for a while. And I didn’t have time to get my suit repaired. The suit had an open hole in the shoulder and my gloves were ruined. I had to wear Beastboy’s back up gloves. Which were fingerless. Who wears fingerless gloves!

“Are you sure this is the spot?” Beast Boy asked through the communicator voice filled with irritation.

“Yes” Red Hood responds also irritated

“Are you really sure this is it?” Beast Boy asks again in a more annoyed tone.

“What the fuck, I said this is it,” Jason says yelling into the communicator

“But you’ve said that for the last 3 places we’ve checked out” Beast Boy whines    

“Well, this time it is. Even if it wasn’t you shut up you damn……extra.” Jason yells louder

“Extra !” Beast Boy groans. I sigh

“Both of you shut up. Hood, Beast Boy is a valued member of our team” I growled.

 

“Yeah, but why is he green…” He smirks

“Dude..” Beast Boy starts

“Wait I see something” Cyborg informs “It looks one of Black Mask’s men. He’s entering the building from our side”

“Star do you see anything on your side?” I ask

“No” She responds

“Should we go ahead?” Raven asked. Asking if they should enter the building or not

“No” I respond.

“Let’s go,” Hood says ignoring me.

“We can’t just walk in guns blazing” I scold.

Red Hood cocks his guns “why not”? Classic.

“No guns” I remind him. AGAIN. 

“Well I’m not waiting for you pansies,” He says ignoring me. He starts running towards the front entrance.

“Fine. Titans move out. Star and Raven enter from your side maybe we can block their exit. Cyborg and Beast Boy enter from the back”. I order through the communicator as Hood and I run towards the beginning.

We slow down as we approach the door, masking our footsteps.

“You know what doesn’t make sense?” I whisper to Red Hood.

“Not knowing if Damien is a spawn sent from hell”? He joked. I think.

“What no. Why wouldn’t Black Mask take the weapons back to Gotham? Why would he be at a warehouse on the opposite side of the city?”

“How am I supposed to know what every villain thinks?” Jason scoffed

“Aren’t you a villain” I smirk.

“I’m a vigilante” he responded in an annoyed tone.

“In your case what the hell is the difference,”  I said condescendingly. He curses.

Red Hood and I quickly enter the building.

“Something feels weird here,” Raven says in the communicator.

“What do you mean?” I ask seriously.

“I don’t see anyone and the lights aren’t on,” she says.

Shit, It’s a trap!

“Titans get out of there quickly” I yell into the communicator

 

“Well isn’t it the Red Hood” a voice responds behind says.

“Fuck” Red Hood utters. 


	7. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bondmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late !

Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you are going to get”  
-Forest Gump 

Warehouse (Continued) 

Black Mask stood behind us

“Thought you were following me and what a joy I get Batman’s favorite toy also” He sniggers. 

“Shit, Nightwing get out of here I can handle him” Jason demands.

“I’m not leaving you Hood” I responded. The back of my neck hairs rise causing me to look behind me.

I turn around in time to dodge a kick. I’m faced with 5 of Black Mask goons

“Well isn’t it the sidekick” a goon says. 

“Yeah let’s see you dance in that tight suit of yours baby” the other goon taunts.

I look behind to check on Jason. Him and Black Mask are gone. Great. 

I knock a few goons unconscious before one takes out a gun and starts blindly shooting.  
Where the hell does black mask get these idiots from? I mean is there a website?

Dodging the bullets. I run down the hall toward an open room. The room is huge open area with concrete floors. It was mostly empty except for a few giant rusted machines that were left. There were metal stairs that led to a ramp attached to a door, it must lead to the roof of the building. The place was completely dark except for a light in a hallway on the opposite side of the room. There was also light emitting moon that shone from large glass windows that made up part of the roof of the building

“Titans” I begin shouting into the communicator. Suddenly I was cut off from a fist that hits my gut.

“Nightwing I thought I taught you better than this” He taunts standing over me. 

Slade. Dammit. I didn’t even hear him coming.

I charge towards Slade throwing punches and kicks. He dodges me gracefully and using this as a chance to counter attack. I dodge his fist rolling onto the ground. Wincing at the pain in my shoulder. Yeah lets not do that again. 

He must of taken notice of my injury because his next punch land on my injured shoulder. I step back wincing. Holding onto the shoulder.

He grabs his swords. Slashing at me while I dodge the blades.

He continues to dodge each of my swings. Until I land a perfect kick knocking him back a few feet. I take this chance to remove my escrima sticks and aim toward his arm. But Slade’s armor is in the way. The electrical shock does little. 

I thought to myself If I can remove a piece of his armor and I can use my wrist dart to take him down. But how can I remove his armor without tools? My knife. I could slash through his armor. I don’t know maybe the pain reliever is kicking it but this sound like a good idea instead of a death wish. 

Swinging again I was able to knock Slade on one knee. Then I successfully kicked a sword from his hand. 

I grab my knife and slash towards him. The knife effectively cuts through the armor on his forearm. He curses as he looks at the bleeding wound. Then he comes towards me. Kicking me to the ground and grabbing his sword. Yeah should of had a plan B. He swings the blade towards my chest but I dodge the attempt quickly. I grab the dart from my belt. I hide it as I attempt to get to closer his open skin. His forearm is in my sight. I grab his arm. When my fingertips touch his wound nothing else matters.

I have to admit I am hardly ever taken my surprise. I was always taught to expect every outcome even the less likely one. But this, I could have never been prepared for.


	8. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing encounters a failed attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys keep reading sexy time is coming up in the next few chapters !

My eyes widen at the internal electricity that flows through my skin. I stare into Slade’s eye and he stares into mine.] The bondmark on my wrist is tingling. It can't be. He can’t be my …Share. I move away from his touch his blood still on my fingers. I stumble back trying to keep my balance.

“Well. Well. Well Nightwing it appears we are bonded.” He breaks the awkward silence between us. 

“No ….no....It can’t be” I stood there shocked. 

“I must admit I was not expecting this” He nods curiously

“This….This doesn’t mean anything” I maintain. 

“On the contrary this means a lot. I finally found my advantage over you birdie” He state smugly. He steps closer to me. 

It feels like I’m possessed my body starts moving on its own. I step forward and look into his eye. I felt a light tingle through my body. So this is what it feels like to be near your Share. Our chests were an inch from each other. My body feels warm and safe. It feels like I’m back at The Mansion curled up next the fireplace. It feels like home. I wanted to reach out to touch Slade.

But before that could happen “Nightwing” someone yells snapping me out of my reverie. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I felt as if I was just waking up from a dream. Then my shoulder explodes into pain. Slade glances at me for a second before running off. 

“He’s getting away” someone yells. I continue to stand there watching him escape. 

I lean against the wall. Holding my shoulder. I can feel the blood seeping down my uniform. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

Starfire approaches “Nightwing is still hurt. I will take him home”. She says in the communicator. She grabs my uninjured shoulder and I lean on her for support. I hate looking weak like this but my body feels exhausted. I look up to notice Jason staring at me with an indescribable look on his face. It’s a look I don’t care for. 

“Nightwing please hold on to me” she whispers. 

“Yes Star” I lean my full body onto her.

“Are you okay” her voice laced with concern.

“Yes. I think my wound just reopened” I admit

“Should I take you to the hospital” She asked worriedly

“No lets go home”. I felt defeated. There was no way we were going to catch Slade anyways. 

We return home and Star patches my shoulder. I hassle Star to letting me stay up until the rest of the team arrives but she insisted that I get some rest.   
We both knew that the Titans weren’t going to catch up to him. It’s my fault. She helped me to my room expressing her concerns. I reassured her I was fine. I swallowed some painrelievers Alfred gave me and laid in my bed and fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! Sorry for the short chapters. I am currently working on a new dick/slade fic so please look out for that. See you next time.


	9. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick hits Jason

I woke up feeling groggy. I also felt like my stomach was eating itself. I’ve been neglecting my basic need for self preservation. First I decided that I needed to shower

 

I hopped into the shower and let the water cascade off my body avoiding my shoulder.

I thought to myself   _Slade…..He’s my Share. How could this be? Has he been my Share all along? Have we not had any bare physical contact until now? What if my team finds out?_

_Worst what if Bruce finds out? What will he say?_

_What about Koriand’r? I liked her a lot. I want to be with her.. But my Share is a male? I’m not gay. As far as I know.  How in the hell could my Share be a male most importantly a male twice my age and is one of the most dangerous men in the world? He will end up killing me no doubt. What should I do?_

After showering I sat on my bed deep in thought.  

 

“Hey Nightwing are you up”? Cyborg says over the com.

 

“Yes” What now.

 

“Someone is hear to see you” He says stiffly

 

“Who” I ask.

 

“Make sure to wear your mask” he snorted. What’s with him?

I walked into the main lounge.  Red Hood sat down with a newspaper in his hands. I don’t have time for this right now.

 

“Well has sleeping beauty woken up to take a bite of the apple?” Flipping a page in the newspaper.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes.  What do you want?” I sneered. My head still felt cloudy. I didn’t have time for any nonsense

 

He stands and casually strolls towards me. Instead of his classic red helmet he’s wearing a basic red mask a tight black shirt and black cargo pants that looked like they haven’t been washed in days. “Well me and the Titans were talking and we would love to know”  He says nonchalantly. “What the hell was that yesterday? You get Slade go” He accused.

“I didn’t let slade go” Did I?

“Oh, interesting you would say that  because from where I was standing which was pretty fucking close. It looked like you let him go” He then approaches my personal space, looming over me.

 

“I didn’t let slade go. He got the best of me” I yell. 

“I’m sure he did had you not stood there like an idiot”. He yells back.

“Where the hell were you”?

 

“I was doing my JOB taking out black mask. I thought you would do your JOB  by stopping Slade” I clench my fist he’s really starting to piss me off.

I look around and notice the other Titans staring. No one is backing me up. I assume they must have agreed with Jason and that made my blood boil. I know I needed to control my temper better than this but I had enough going on. This was the icing on the damn cake.

 

I slug Jason in his jaw. In retaliation he punches me in the nose.  I heard a small crack and blood starts pouring from my nose. I reach out ready to strike again until Beastboy and Star hold me back while Cyborg holds Jason back.

“Get out of my tower” I commanded.

 

“You ruined the mission”  

 

“You got us caught in a trap”

 

“Nightwing he has a point. It appeared like you let Slade go…” Raven asserts herself in the fight. I couldn’t believe she was defending that idiot.

 

“I would never have done that” I maintain.

 

“But” She starts again

 

“You don’t know what happened” I yell. Beast Boy’s hand lands on my injured shoulder in an effort to calm me. I flinch from the pain.  

 

“Nightwing your shoulder…” Starfire starts to say giving my a worried look.

“Getting shot was your fault. If you’re going to be reckless why be a damn leader?” Jason bites out. “You could of gotten us all killed”.

  


I stopped wiggling out of their grasp and took in what he said.

I snatched my arm way from Beastboy.  


“I need some time alone” I  could have gotten them killed last night.

 

“But Nightwing we will need  you” Starfire pleads

 

“It seems like you guys got it handled” I bit out.

 

I grab my motorcycle from the garage and take off towards the back tunnel of the tower heading towards town.

 

My communicator beeps I ignore it at first thinking it’s the Titans.

But a unknown number comes up. No one should have access to this line unless it’s the Titans

or Bruce.

 

I answer the call.

“Well birdie what a pleasant surprise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late. I will start updating regularly soon.


	10. New Light

“Slade..” What now. 

“Hello Nightwing” His voice sounded happy. 

“What the hell do you want”

“I thought maybe we could go on a little date just me and you”

“I know your going to try to kill me” I said lamely

“Don’t be absurd I just want to have a little chat with my.. Share” He promises.

“About what”

“About your little Red Riding Hood on my list” I froze. Little Red. Jason? 

“S-someone paid you to...” 

He finishes for me “That’s right. Someone paid me to put a bullet in your little brother’s head” I can sense a smirk on his face.

“I don't know who you’re talking about me and Hood are just acquaintances ” I don’t know why I even tried. 

“Now, now there’s no reason to lie to me. You forget I know everything about you”

How could he know about Jason. Jason was dead to everyone right? There’s even a new Robin. Well two new Robins.There's no way he could know Red Hood was Jason Todd. 

“You will not kill him. I’ll stop you” I say with confidence

“Then why don’t you meet me for a date? Maybe we can work something out”

“Fine” I sniff.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I meet Slade on top of an old apartment building in the rougher side of Jump.

He was punctual as always. Slade wasn’t wearing his mask and wore little armor. Did he think I wasn’t a threat? 

“Birdie your late” He taunted

I roll my eyes. 

“What happened? Little dispute with the Titans”? He stared at my face probably noticing the red marks across my nose

I ignore his question “Did Black Mask pay you to kill Hood”?

“Well now that’s an interesting theory but I can’t say” He smirks. 

I knew Jason could handle himself but Slade was too dangerous to play around with. Also I knew that if Slade intended on fulfilling the contract he wouldn’t have contacted me. He wants something.

“Yes you can and you will. I am no mood to play games with you”. I state 

“I would watch what I say especially with your brother’s life in my hands” He stepped closer to me and my heart fluttered. 

I stepped closer on instinct. In his lone eye I can tell he was hungry….for me. The bond starts heating up. 

My hands automatically went to his light chest armor. I felt the rough hard material on my hands. His arm went towards my waist pulling me closer. Our chests touching. But I wanted more.

“Follow me” he said in a rough voice and I could do is obey.

In that moment I forgot all about the contract on Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is SEXY TIME !!!!!


	11. Beast's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here comes sexy time !!!! This is my first time writing smut so please don't be hard on me !

I followed Slade into one of his safe houses a few blocks from our meeting spot. I didn’t care what it looked like all i cared about the man in front of me. I have never found him attractive before but with our bond he was the most gorgeous creature on Earth. 

 

I was unsure at first this was my first time with a man. All doubts melted when I felt his arm around my waist. I felt the bond through our contact it felt calm, and safe. The bond sang with joy every time he touched my skin. I felt safe in the bond.

 

My lips found his for the first time.. I felt the scratchiness of his beard against my face.

 

I push him up against the wall in his kitchen. Our groins touched and I grind my pelvis against his desperately.

 

We broke the kiss and I followed him to his bedroom. He removed his chest-plate, and leg amor. I helped him unzip his undersuit. I slowly pulled off the material and his scent hit me. His cologne was intoxicating, wrapped in a musky manly smell. Once his suit was removed I rubbed my hands on his bare chest. I’ve been wanting to this since we marked. 

 

He grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms around his neck our lips never missing a beat. He walks towards the bed and suddenly i’m being dropped on a not so soft bed. 

 

Before I could complain he’s on top of me. Kissing my neck. I can feel his tongue ghost over my past scars. I feel like i’m ready to explode. He grabs the ends of me shirt and lifts it gently over my head. He licks my lips and kisses my neck.

  
  
  


“I want to hear you” he gruffs 

 

I suck in my breathe when I feel him gently pinch a nipple. I moan as his tongue sweeps over my chest.

 

I feel my underwear getting tighter as soon as his mouth grazes my nipple. 

 

He unbuttoned my pants and slowly pushes them down my legs.

  
  


He whispers in my ear “What would batman say if he saw you lie this.Saw you under your enemy with your legs spread open”. Somehow I manage to get wetter.

 

His hand swept down my stomach then he pulled my briefs down. I was so hard for him. Leaking precum over my stomach. He released his dick and my breathe caught at the length.

 

“You like what you see” He rubs his cock. He had to be at least 12 inches. 

 

“Hold on I need lube” He says

 

“Wait I don't want…” I protest I couldn't imagine his big cock in my…

  
  


He cuts me off “Be quiet” and I did just that. 

 

He grabs the lube from his dresser. Pouring the liquid onto his hand and rubbing it over his length and mines.

 

Then he rubbed our dicks together. I desperately fucked myself into his hand. 

 

“Yeah that's it moan for me birdie” He commands 

 

His hot breath in my eye made me shudder. I wasn't going to last long

 

His groans sounded like heaven in my ear.

 

Then I felt myself explode. I felt the drops of cum on my stomach as I entered into darkness. 

 

I came to breathing heavily. Slade threw a wet towel at me which I caught effortlessly.  I wiped the drying cum off my stomach and thighs. 

 

Slade pulled on his suit and armor. I finally had enough energy to get off the bed and put on my clothes.    
  


As I finally got dressed.

 

Slade was heading out the door. 

 

“Slade...About the bond….” I call out

 

“Dick you seem to not understand our relationship. Just because we are bonded doesn't mean I want you”. He turns toward me and smirks “Did you already forget about your brother?” 

 

“Shit”

“I’ll be in touch” And with that he exits the apartment leaving me with my thoughts. 


	12. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its taking me a while to post chapters. I have a lot going on. I'm going through depression. On top of that my uncle has cancer and is terminally ill. It has been hard on my family. So please any support and encouragement would be more than appreciated. Thank you for your support.

 

It hurt worse than a gunshot.  It must be the bond forcing me to feel like this. 

Hearing those words _ Just because we are bonded doesn't mean I want you _ . After Slade left I gathered myself and left his safehouse.  

  
  


To make matters worse  I didn’t actually stop Jason’s contract. Now my shoulder was throbbing. I had nowhere to go. Jason hated me,  the Titans hated me. I didn’t want to go back to the Tower just yet. 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**5 hours later**

 

“Dick, How was the mission?”

 

Growing up with Bruce has taught me a few things about his personality, his tone of voice and his perspectives. That simple question  _ ‘How did the mission go’ _ held a few sentimental questions with in the original question. He was asking:  _ ‘How was my shoulder? How was working with Jason. Did we stop Black Mask?’ _ All of those questions unfortunately did not have good answers. My shoulder hurts like hell, Jason sucks and I haven't spoken to the Titans in hours. And the icing on the cake being Black Mask and Slade got away again. 

 

So to avoid any other “simple” questions “Everything is fine Bruce” was the answer I gave. Everything was not fine. It was going to hell in a handbasket. 

 

“We were set up at the warehouse. Black mask and Slade escaped”. Which was true. 

 

“Do you need me to” Just what a parent would say. ‘Do you need me to come beat up the bullies?’ is what he really meant. 

 

“Everything is fine we are avidly searching for them” Which wasn’t a complete lie. I mean I did go searching for Slade… in a way” Soul searching? 

 

“I will leave you to it” He ends the call. Please don’t contact Jason i’m sure he will give a different rendition of what happened.

 

I rode my motorcycle and “patrolled” Jump. I felt lonely because of the bond. The bond wanted me to be closer to my Share.  _ I don’t have that kind of relationship with Slade. Or anyone except Star. Star...what about her? What about us? If Slade doesn’t want to be with me then I don’t want to be with him eithe _ r. 

 

I surveyed the east side of Jump still deep in thought. I pondered everything that has happened to this point.  _ How did it all go wrong?  _

 

Suddenly the same unknown number in my communicator. I felt a chill go through my body.

 

“Nightwing having a good night?” The same gruff voice answered. 

 

“I was until you called….about the contract….” I started 

 

“I’m aware” Once again cutting me off.

 

“What do you want”

 

“I need you for a mission”

 

“What kind of mission”

 

“Lets just say I need something retrieved”

 

“I will not do anything illegal”

 

“I wasn’t aware you had a choice” He taunted

 

“I will not do anything illegal Slade” I repeated

 

“Fine there is another option.  Give me your head”

 

“My...what”?    


“Your life little birdie”

 

“You would kill me even though I’m your share” I replied with disgust. 

 

“Nightwing it was a matter of time was it not.” I figured Slade would end up killing me sooner or later. But I was hoping more of the later part. 

 

“You won't gain anything from it”

 

“Are you kidding? I would profit immensely. I would be able to retire early. Not to mention getting paid for killing  _ the _ Dick Grayson. But your bounty for Nightwing is twice as much”

 

“Did you forget how bonds work Slade” I smirked. 

 

“Never. I’ll live with the pain” What kind of person casually discusses offing their Share?

 

“So what will it be. Will you work for me or will I have to knock Red Hood off his pedestal” 

 

“Fine”

 

“I sent you information on the mission”

 

I check my communicator “But this is barely anything”

 

“This is need to know”

 

“ Well don’t I need to know? If I am working for you I need...”

 

He chimes in “No you don’t. You will meet me in an hour I will be waiting on top of the building”


	13. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter but please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after the next one is where things pick up. I don't know if I mentioned this already but I decided not to do a mpreg. I will do this in a separate story.

1 minute before arrival to Slade’s destination.

  
  
  


I thought maybe Slade taking shots at Jason (not killing him) would do him some good. Jason has pissed off his enemies and his dwindling allies. Maybe Slade going after Jason (and not killing him) would teach Jason to be humble. I get sick of having to deal with his attitude. Not to mention the repercussions of pissed off allies. Jason probably receives dozens of death threats a day most of them would most likely be from Damien. You would think he would change his perspective. 

 

I arrive at the location Slade sent me. On top of an abandoned housing complex in the center of Jump. Slade is waiting for me with a tablet in hand. He tosses the tablet to me carelessly. The picture was a small electronic chip. Probably no bigger than a quarter. The chip looked very high tech. It was located in a warehouse on a military base in Metropolis.

 

“Did you forget who’s in Metropolis”? 

“I didn’t forget”

“What if he finds out” Referring to a favorite superhero who hails from Metropolis. 

“He won’t, we will make sure we don’t raise any flags now won’t we”  His trademark smirk appearing. 

 

“So..this is it,” I ask. “ why are we stealing it?”

 

“I didn’t say we are stealing it” He smirks. “A client wants it and he's paying top dollar for it” 

 

“Stealing this would be enough to cover Jason’s contract?” I pry

 

“Not even close” 

 

“Are you kidding me”? I frown in disbelief.

 

“How much do you think his contract is worth Dick”

 

“ _ Nightwing _ ” I seeth “ …..Maybe a couple thousand…..”

 

“Try 20 million just for that contract”

 

“You’re kidding” 

 

“Want to know how much your head is worth” His smirk growing 

 

“…...No” I don’t want to know how much my death is worth or do I? 

 

“500 million. Batman is worth 1 billion in combined requests. Might be worth cashing in” He ponders

 

“Why don’t you try it Slade”I taunt.  As if Slade could take Bruce.

 

“Maybe I will. But, we will start the mission once your shoulder has healed” He informs.


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter before we hit our big chapters ! Sexy time will be coming again !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment.

Returning back to the tower went better than expected. The Titans apologized profusely about the incident with Hood. Beastboy was one step from groveling about his accidental roughness with my shoulder 

I accepted their apology and apologized in return for my own behavior. Everything was forgiven.  
I informed them of an upcoming mission I had. Of course, leaving out the “Slade forced me to do this” I passed it off as a secret undercover assignment, as a favor for Bruce. I was afraid they wouldn't buy it but they did and even offered any assistance and expertise if needed.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
For the next two weeks, crime was mild. Black Mask appeared to have dropped off the face of the earth. All leads we had on him were cut short. High tech military weapons were in his possession and we were left clueless.

I haven't seen Slade either so the bond buzzed slightly from our lack of contact telling me it wanted us to be near each other. The longer we stayed apart the stronger the buzz felt.

At night I would think about our little rendezvous in Slade’s safehouse. I missed his hands on my hips and his lips on my neck. I thought maybe I could find comfort in Starfire but I became less interested in her. I blamed on stress. 

I focused on my shoulder rehabilitation. Making frequent trips to Gotham for Alfred to approve of my shoulders recovery. He subjected me to shots that enhanced my shoulder’s healing. I was almost good as new. 

No one had heard from Jason. Which could have been a good or bad thing. Good thing he has decided to move on since the incident, bad thing he’s planning something. 

Unfortunately for me, I did receive a message on my communicator from him. “You lied to Bruce to cover your own ass”. Then I realized all is not forgiven or forgotten. Since Bruce had not called me to confront my lie I assumed Jason had not informed Bruce of what really happened.

The next message I received was something I had been dreading. 

“Meet me tonight” from our favorite one-eyed mercenary.


	15. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for Dick

The Plane

 

We boarded our flight to Metropolis. Slades instructions were for us to have no contact with each other in order to avoid suspicion. I would go as the Playboy Billionaire’s ward who was traveling for business and pleasure. Slade would go as Slade. 

 

There was 2 Dick Graysons. The socialite son of Bruce Wayne. Who loves parties and flirting with women. Then the Dick Grayson that donned the Nightwing persona. I had to play the part of the socialite which meant  I had to have the best everything. I dressed in a expensive shirt, pants and shoes. My hair neatly combed. I gave the stewardess one of my million dollar smiles. As I sat in my first class seat sipping  Dom Pérignon. 

 

I glanced back at Slade he was also in first class. who wore a simple cotton button up shirt and dress pants. Nothing special but the bond made him book like a Greek god sitting there.

 

The bond simmered and pulled most likely wanting us to get  closer. I wonder if Slade felt the same thing I did.i he did he did not show it

 

When the plane landed we officially started our mission.

 

Hotel reservations were made prior. I checked into an expensive 5 star hotel. And Slade was able to sneak into the hotel through the backdoor. 

 

The room was huge and pristine. It had a modern design. The bathroom featured a large tub that could fit 3 people. The king size bed was soft and comfortable. There was a living room area and 2 bay doors that led to the bedroom. This was paradise compared to the titans tower. I wanted to take off my clothes and just take a nap. 

  
  


But Slade got straight to work. He laid out a datapad over the table.He went over the missions objectives, maps of the interior and escape routes 

 

Then we dressed into our gear. I watched Slade to begin to take off his clothes. The bond simmered again. I have never been sexually attracted to men but through this bond Slade was hot. 

 

I didn't need to be sexually frustrated so i opted to change in the hotel bathroom. 

 

Instead of my usual Nightwing gear i donned an all black costume. Nothing noticeable about the design . It was a little bulkier than my actual costume but easy to fight in. It gave me a an appearance that I looked more muscular than I was. I couldn't use my escrima sticks so I would have to  fight hand to hand .The mask was a basic pull over mask. A full size mask that covered my entire face but leaving the eyes and mouth area free. I cuffed ankle weights in order to keep me grounded. 

 

“Here I got these for you” Slade stated Once I stepped out the bathroom. 

 

Out of his overnight bag he pulled out a velvet sack. In the sack were a pair of black bulky gloves. 

 

“Try these on” He instructed me. 

 

They were a little heavy on my hands. I stretched my fingers around. He material was scratchy and the fabric didn’t breathe.

Slade must've read my face “ they aren't made to be comfortable. They are made from a material that allows the user to slightly bend gravity around them. This will allow you to punch 3 times harder than your bare fist. 

 

“What about lifting” 

 

“Yes you should be able to lift at least 3,000 pounds about the size of a small car”.

 

This was amazing. I could definitely deal damage. But my mouth spoke louder than my brain “I don’t need these”. 

 

“Yes you do. If you continue to fight in your same style people will make the correlation between you and Nightwing. I’m guessing you don't want that. Another explanation you have to give to the bat” He smirked. Referring from the last encounter we had that pissed off Jason.

 

I roll my eyes. 

 

This should help lessen the possibility that someone will identify you. Also no jumps and flips. Just use your hands. Did you bring ankle weights?”

 

I sighed. “Yes”

 

“So what is on this chip” 

 

“Didn’t ask” 

 

“Why are we stealing it from a Fort Benjamin” 

 

“Don’t care”

 

“So you’re stealing a chip and you don't even know what's on it 

 

“You're stealing it” he smirked. I hated when he smirked. 

 

After donning our gear we headed out to scope the building which was about 20 minutes from our hotel. 

 

There were surveillance cams, motion signals and flood lights each on 4 sides of the building. It appeared to be light security inside the building.

 

It was 1:05 am  when we made our move. I hacked the datapad on a less secure side Slade was over the comms. Unfortunately for me, I was conducting this mission on my own. As I entered the facility avoiding the security cameras and security walking around. 

 

I made my way towards the chip’s location. It sat in a unused computer room. The room was in the very back of the facility and had no windows and only one door. making sure no one was around I entered. I didn’t have to search hard for the chip. I swept the room and noticed two large metal cabinets. After breaking the lock I found a blue chip in a small bag. 

 

“Looking for something”. The voice said 

 

I froze. Like I said I am hardly taken off guard. But once again I find myself at another disadvantage. Not only was I on my own and committing in illegal crime but I recognized that voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long guys ! I also got a new job, a real job so I've been busy with that . Thanks guys for supporting me


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Slade escape before they are caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter! Next chapter is smut !

I turned around and found the blonde hair beauty staring at me. Supergirl.

“Get out of there the alarm has been tripped” Slade yells over the mic  
How the hell did she know we were here.

“Surrender yourself and I will make this easy for you” Her voice was deafening.

Oh shit I can’t get caught. 

There was no way I could fight Kara. 

“You’re going to have to fight her Dick. There is no way out of this. Use the gauntlets. Activate them from the bar handle inside”. 

I sighed. There really was no way out of this. I turn on the gauntlets feeling a light vibration. I form my defense stand. 

“I have warned you” she rushes towards me. I use my fist and knock her back a few feet. 

“Dick you just have to distract her enough to get out of there”. 

Stuffing the chip in a pocket.. I run and prepare myself to jump over the row of desks. Unfortunately for me I forgot I had the ankle weights on and I trip over the desk. Slamming my knee. 

“Dammit it” I painfully yell.

Kara is already up and headed towards me. Suddenly remembering that the gloves could lift twice my weight I pick up a heavy steel desk and fling it towards her. I didn’t see if it collided with her or not I made my way out of the room. The alarm had been sound and soldiers were running towards me. 

“Slade I need an out”. 

“Head west”. I follow his direction.

“Then I felt it before I saw him. Kara had grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall.

“Where is Slade”. How did she know I was with Slade. How the hell did she know Slade was even here? 

I dodged her next punch. I use my fist to throw another punch which she easily dodged. 

She then grabbed my suit and threw me towards an open corridor. 

“Get up. You have to make it towards the door at the end of the corridor. I will be there” 

I run toward the end of the hall. Or rather limping. Kara was two steps behind me. I felt her shoulder collide with my back to knock me off.

“Where is Slade. I will not ask again”

I slam into the ground face first. This wasn't going to end well. Slade appears through a door in the hallway. He throws something towards her, picks me up and runs out. I only hear a loud boom before registering that he threw an explosive. He exited the base quickly and quietly with me thrown over his shoulder. We made it about 20 yards from the facility before Slade put me down. 

“Are you alright? Can you walk?”  
“Yeah” I wheezed before entering the rented car.  
“Did you get the chip”.   
“Yea”  
I pulled out the little blue colored chip. 

“Good. Lets go”. I limped after him silenting praying that Kara did not recognize me.


	17. A little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little treat from me !

**The Hotel**

 

I don’t know if it was the adrenaline but the bond was kicking into full force. Once we made it back to the hotel, I all but tackled Slade to the floor. I slammed my body against his and kissed him full force on the lips. I ignored the intense pain in the knee and guided Slade to the bed. Where he sat down and held my hips as I slid into his lap. The kiss was intense. The bond shimmered and I once again felt safe, protected. I felt firm that this was right and I was made to be with this man. All logic went out the door as he removed my costume. 

 

He grabbed my chin.

 

“I want you to suck me” He seductively whispered in my ear

 

“I don’t….” I started.

 

“I don’t care I want your lips wrapped around me” He coos and gently pushes me down. 

How could I say no to that 

 

My aching body and screaming knee was ignored as I jumped down onto my good knee. He discarded his uniform. He pulled down his pants and I pulled down his underwear. His huge length bobbed out. He grabbed my head and directed closer to his heat. 

 

“Open” he said or “I will make you” His voice was rough, his aggressiveness turned me on even more.  

 

I opened my mouth and licked around the head. I licked the underside of his dick. He hummed in approval as my tongue swiped the head over and over again.

 

“Open” He said again

 

I took his dick in my mouth and sucked on the head. His moans were like candy. 

 

He forced me deeper until I gagged then he let up a little. I tried to swallow him as much as I could. It was difficult since it was my first time. I sucked halfway down the length and back up. Licking precum as it dribbled out the top. His hand grew tighter on my hair as I he slid down my throat again. 

 

“I’m gonna cum. I want you to swallow it” He stated

 

I didn’t want to do that. I tried to move my head but he forced his hand and held me down. His cum deposited on my tongue and the thick liquid slide down my throat into my stomach. He finished in my mouth and pulled out. As he softed he got up and went to the bathroom to wipe himself off. 

 

I tried to cough up what I swallowed. It tasted extremely salty and it was gross. 

 

I was still horny. He sat on the bed and pulled me with him. He grabbed my dick through my underwear. I withered at the feeling of his hand on me. He then pulled off my underwear and pumped me. His hand worked my dick sliding up and down my length. He whispered in my ear telling me I was his, he owned me, no one could please me like he could. He told me to cum and I came in his hand. I fell boneless into his arms. It had been an extremely long night. I closed my eyes and let exhaustion take me over. 


End file.
